Comfort me
by Klainemovesme101
Summary: Kurt is crying because of a movie they're watching in class. Blaine notices and asks the teacher to excuse them.  Blaine comforts Kurt in the hallway. COMFORT/FLUFF. ONESHOT.


**Hi, **

**This is a short lil' fanfic I wrote after something that happened in class.**

**We were watching this movie/documentary, about a young guy who wanted **

**euthanasia, ****during class and, I don't know ****why, but it got to me. **

**Anyway, I needed to write this to get it off my chest, so I turned it into**

**a cute, Blaine comforting Kurt one-shot. I hope you like it.**

**Please review if you want more one-shots!**

Tears were running over Kurt's face during class. The classroom was dark and everybody's eyes were on the TV screen. They were watching a movie about a young guy who was dying of cancer and who had chosen for euthanasia.

Kurt tried not to watch it, but he could still hear it. He heard the guy saying hies goodbyes to his grandparents, to his aunts, to his brother,... He heard his parents talking about how unfair it was, how unfair it was that their boy was dying at the age of 23.

He and Blaine usually kept the touching and kissing down at school, but everybody knew they were an item, so sometimes... He just didn't care. Especially not now, when he needed some comforting.

He grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it, maybe a little too hard. But his boyfriend didn't care, he just started drawing circles with his thumb. He hadn't noticed yet that Kurt was crying, but when he heard the boy sniffle for the third time, he looked at him.

This movie was really emotional, everybody looked kind of overwhelmed, but he didn't expect for Kurt to be crying. He was usually so strong and he kept his emotions for himself, definitely at school.

"Kurt, sweetie? Are you okay?", he whispered in the boy's ear.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. He tried to say something, but he felt that his voice would break. So he just shook his head and tried to whipe away his tears.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Do you want to go outside?" Kurt nodded and Blaine grabbed his hand. The teacher was standing at the door. "Sir, could we be excused for a second? Kurt isn't feeling well."

Their teacher looked at the boys and gave them permission to go outside as soon as he saw Kurt's face.

Outside, in the hallway, Kurt broke down. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't hold back sobbing noises. He was trying to get himself together, but he just couldn't. He could still hear the voices coming from the TV-screen, he could still hear those parents talk about how unfair life was. He could still hear that guy, not a lot older than he was, accepting his death. Accepting that his life was just... over. That he'd never meet his true love. That he'd never have kids. He couldn't stop imagining it being him, or Blaine, or someone of his friends.

Blaine was looking at Kurt. He felt awful, seeing his boyfriend cry like that. He didn't know what to do. He just kept looking at Kurt and every single tear of Kurt felt like someone hit him. "Kurt?"

The boy looked at him with red, tear-filled eyes. "Just hold me."

And that's what Blaine did. He took his boyfriend in his arms, one hand on the small of his back, the other around his shoulders. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him as close as possible. Just to be sure that he wouldn't go. That he was there. Kurt sniffled. "I... I just... I..."

Blaine just kissed his cheek tenderly. "Ssshhh, it's okay, baby. I'm here. You're okay. We're all okay." He wrapped his arms even more tightly around Kurt. "I love you, you know that? I really, really love you."

Kurt sniffed. He had stopped sobbing and was just holding on to his boyfriend now. "I love you too. And I... I never want to lose you," he put his forehead against Blaine's and looked him in the eyes, "That's why... I just couldn't handle the thought it'd be you. Or one of my friends. I just... I love you so much, Blaine. I can't imagine my life without you."

"You'll never have to," Blaine choked out, "I will stay with you as long as you want me. You're my best friend. You're my first love. I'll love you forever."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too. You're my one. But you don't know about forever, though. You don't know what will happen."

Blaine just chuckled and kissed Kurt on his forehead. "You think I'll stop loving you if I'm not here anymore? Even if I don't know who I am anymore, I'll always remember you."

"Let's just hope we'll grow old together", Kurt said simply, "Because that's what I want with you, Blaine. I want to marry you. I want to adopt kids with you and I want a lifetime with you."

Blaine looked at Kurt, his pupils blown, everything on his face said 'Love'. Their lips touched for a brief second.

"Boys," the teacher came back into the hall, "The movie is over, so if you want to come in?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt whiped away his tears. Right before he entered the class, he felt the hand of the teacher on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

He smiled. "Yes, I am, sir. It was just a little too much."

"I understand."


End file.
